Break Away
by AHelpless-Pyro
Summary: Steve's sister Scarlet Rose can't seem to do anything right with her love life or anything else. How can she prove to her brother and the gang that she's old enough to make her own decisons and isn't the little girl they think she is? Chap. 9!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:  
**I do not own the Outsiders or anything related to them, with the exception of Scarlet Rose. They belong to S.E. Hinton, who is a wonderful author. I don't even own Audrey McCleary. She belongs to my friend Megan.  
Sorry for all the character/town description but somehow I feel that these things belong and must put them in there. Okay, there reason for the rating is that there is swearing, mention of sex and brief nudity (shower scene!).  
Remember, that all flames will be harnessed and used for World Domination. Cheers!

* * *

**Chapter One**

The night air felt cool against my face as I stormed out of The Dingo.

"Come on back here Scarlet Rose. Look, I don't know where Tim and Dal got that idea, but I swear it wasn't from me." Curly Shepard, my current boyfriend, called. I swung around and glared at him.

"Bullshit, Curly Shepard!"

He broke into laughter. I felt my face flush red as I kept walking. He caught up to me and grabbed my arm to pull me back.

"Okay, so maybe I told 'em a little lie. Who're they going to tell?"

"Everybody? Maybe my brother?" I shivered and watched all the laughter drain from his eyes.

My brother, Steve Randle, is possibly one of the biggest assholes you'll ever meet. He's also 17 and he doesn't own his own car. Although he could get enough parts to build his own. Steve works at the DX gas station with his best friend (and my secret crush) Sodapop Curtis. He likes his black hair extra greasy and he's got this pretty cool way of styling it in little swirls. His eyes are what really get me though because they're dark brown and they always look like they're judging you. He's a greaser though, so he has to act tough.

See, our town is divided into two groups, greasers and Socials. You can just picture the Socs with a capital S. They're the rich West side kids who get into trouble for being a menace to society, but don't get it as bad 'cause they're rich. Greasers, on the other hand, are the poor East side kids. We get into trouble too but, lucky us, we're actually thrown in the cooler if we're caught. A picturesque Greaser boy wears his hair long and greases it back and they're always wearing blue jeans with denim or leather jackets.

I'm Scarlet Rose Randle, I'm just turning sixteen, and I'm a greaser too. Not the kind of greaser girl who sleeps with everybody or shows herself off too much. My two best friends, Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade, told me once that sometimes I could pass for a Soc. That made me mad, but not as mad as I was right now.

"Look, we'll just go back in there and finish our Cokes. Then I'll walk you home. No trying anything tonight. Promise." Curly said and I sighed.

Curly was pretty cute for a hood. He had blue eyes that could have mean look one minute and then be shining with laughter the next. He had long brown hair, greased back of course, except for the tiny bit that fell just above his eye. He had a Cheshire cat smile, but the cutest dimples.

"Alright. You better tell them the truth though. Otherwise Steve'll be laying for both of us."

Curly put his arm around my shoulders and led me back inside.

The Dingo is a smoky little joint with a bunch of booths, a bar (where you could only order pop), and jukebox in the corner. Usually they have a drive-in movie outside and you can buy popcorn too, but Curly didn't have a car and I didn't feel like sitting in the freezing cold.

"Hey, they're back." Sylvia said from Dally's lap. I rolled my eyes. Now that was a greasy girl.

"Back to our booth." I said, steering Curly away from them.

We sat down next to each other, Curly's arm slipping from my shoulder to my waist as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"See, told ya we should've come back in here."

"Don't go rubbin' it in." I mumbled, closing my eyes. It had been a long day at school and I was looking forward to a long weekend.

He took a long drink from his tall glass of Coke. If it had been beer, he would have finished it in nothing flat. That was just Curly.

I finished my Coke off about the same time he did. But we sat there for a few more minutes, just taking it all in.

"Alright, let's get you home." Curly said finally. I nodded.

We left, back into the dark, which was cold rather than cool. I rubbed my bare arms and pressed myself closer to him.

"Just drop me off at the Curtis's house tonight. Dad kicked us out again." I said and knew he understood.

Jake Randle, as Steve and I affectionately called him when it was just the two of us, kicked us out of the house about once a week. He always tried to make up for all the yelling and, on occasion, a smack or two, with five or six bucks the next day. Please.

"Alright, you be careful though. Should I walk you to the door?" Curly piped up after fifteen minutes of walking.

"Naw, wouldn't want Steve to see us. I mean he knows we're going together and everything, but he might get upset. You know how he is."

Curly laughed again and nodded. That had been part of the reason. I just wanted five minutes to myself. It seemed there was no way to be alone these days and now seemed the perfect time.

"Okay, be good. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Probably. Goodnight."

We both leaned in for the kiss that was the end to every date. When I kissed him though I never saw fireworks, like Steve told me he swore he saw when he kissed Evie. Curly pulled away first and waved at me before walking back up the street. I sighed and walked towards the Curtis house.

"Anybody awake?" I whispered, quietly pulling open the front door. It was never locked in case one of us needs a place to stay.

"In the kitchen."

I smiled and walked past a snoring Steve, into the half lighted kitchen where Soda was making himself a glass of chocolate milk. Usually one of them was up getting a midnight snack.

"Hey Sodapop." I waved. He set down the glass to give me a hug.

I was madly in love with him, but it was a secret. The only person in on it was Johnny, but that was totally by accident. He never told anybody though and I was thankful for that.

Sodapop Curtis was handsome, and that was putting it mildly. He had this long, silky reddish brown hair that he kept slicked back and his eyes were always dancing with laughter or whatever emotion he was feeling at the time. He was an awesome listener and could always get you feeling better when you were in the dumps. He dropped out of school at sixteen going on seventeen and worked full time at the DX.

"Hey, how was the date?"

"Boring. We went for Cokes at The Dingo and ran into Dally and Tim. That little weasel Curly told them that he had…" I paused, thinking of how to say it. "Had taken me."

Soda nearly spit out the chocolate milk all over the table and I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Did you…?"

"Are you crazy? With a Shepard? There are so many better people out there."

Soda gave me that goofy grin and I smiled for the billionth time. He took another drink and stared at me as I collapsed in a chair.

"How was the date with Sandy?" I asked. He shrugged and chugged the rest of the milk. I stuck my tongue out; slightly disgusted that he could drink it so fast.

"It was a date I guess. No nightly conquests or anything. She was kind of quiet and fidgety, but that's normal Sandy for you."

"Hey, Soda."

"Huh?" He mumbled, tipping the cup in the sink.

"Uh… thanks for listening to me ramble. Goodnight Sodapop." I stood up and stretched my back. He nodded.

"Anytime. 'Night Scarlet."

I tiptoed quietly into the living room and took the pillow and blanket from the end of the couch Steve was snoring away on. I set the pillow at one end and laid down, pulling the blue and silver starred blanket over myself. I had almost told Soda. I felt like kicking myself. Somewhere between the shock of opening my yap and wondering about his reaction I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer/Author's Note/Review Gratification:  
Uh, for disclaimer see Chapter One.  
I would like you all to know that this story takes place before the events of the book. They'll happen, just not at the moment. Now for the reviewer gratification! And remember, if I didn't get you this time you're sure to be gotten next Chapter. Gah! More description in this chapter. Sorry folks!  
**Steves-girl-13: **I'm glad you can stand it! I had so much fun writing it and some of the stuff I have for the future is looking really fun too. Steve's such a dork!  
**Stayingold88: **Aw, I'm so glad you guys like this. You don't know how much reviews make my day… unless you do… hm…  
**Banana4422: **Updating! Updating!  
**Bottle Rocket Baby: **Ooh, I found a balance! The only one I'll have in life… just kiddin'! I love writing, so I'll update a lot I hope.  
**TheAngryPrincess13: **More updating! More updating!  
**Volleyballlover: **This is exciting. I love your stories and hope you update yours soon too! I promise I'll update this as much as possible just for you guys!  
**Blue jean babe: **I would tell you but that would give away later plot twists and other important stuff, so you'll have to keep reading. It should be exciting though.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The next morning I woke up the smell of eggs, bacon, and hash browns.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I stumbled into the kitchen. I had, had a bad dream last night that made me wake up three or four times, at least. Darry and Steve were talking by the stove. Steve was cooking.

"Mornin' bed head." Darry greeted, ruffling my hair. I stuck my tongue out at him and gave him a hug.

Darry Curtis was 20 years old though, sometimes, you wouldn't know it. He acts old for his age because he's had to work two jobs while taking care of Ponyboy and Sodapop, since their parents died in a car accident. He could be handsome too, if he didn't look so tired all the time. He's got dark brown hair that kicks out in the front with the cutest cowlick in the back. Actually, he looks a lot like Mr. Curtis did, but Darry's eyes are his own. They're the prettiest pale green color.

"Mornin'." I replied, still sleepy.

"That actually smells good Steve-o." Sodapop said, sticking his head in. "I'm getting in the shower and then we can head to work."

"Yeah," I agreed. "It smells good even if _you're_ the one cooking it."

"Good deal." Steve said. He scrambled more eggs with one hand and with the other he leaned over and ruffled my hair.

"Will y'all cut that out? It's messed up enough as it is." I tried running my fingers through it to straighten it out a little but stopped after getting caught in a mess of tangles. I needed my brush, which I always left in the bathroom.

"Hey, Scarlet, why don't you go wake Ponyboy up?" Darry asked. I nodded and crept into the room Ponyboy and Soda shared.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY!" I announced, pouncing on the bed. Ponyboy rolled over, knocking me flat on my butt. His head shot up from the pillow and we both erupted in laughter. I don't know whose hair was worse- his or mine.

"What smells good?" He asked, rolling himself out of bed.

"Steve made eggs and bacon." I said casting a glance at the bathroom where the shower had just finished up.

"We're going to die!" Pony moaned, making his way to the kitchen. I laughed again and clapped him on the back.

Ponyboy Curtis, the youngest member in the gang at 14, is one of my best guy friends. He's really dreamy and always has his head in his clouds. He's got this really serious look on his face and if you didn't know him you would think he was dull, but he's not. Looks wise, he's got hair like Soda's, only a little lighter. He wears it long and slicked back with a lot of grease. His eyes are green-gray, but he claims they're gray.

"Looking at the two of you together reminds me of a bird I had once." Two-Bit remarked. "Yup, they built nests. And your hair looks a lot like 'em." Then he broke up laughing.

"Ha ha… not funny." I muttered, taking a plate from Steve.

The food really did smell good. Two-Bit thought so too because he reached for a slice of bacon from the frying pan only to get a _thwack_ with the spatula.

"Keep your greasy hands out." Steve scolded.

"They're greasy alright." Two-Bit agreed, rinsing them quickly under the sink before grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Two-Bit Mathews, whose real name is Keith, is a Mickey Mouse obsessed, 18-year-old with no job. He drinks to calm his nerves but he's funny. Two-Bit can lift things better than even Dally. That's how he got his switchblade. He only dates blonds, something I don't get, and he hangs around here more then he does his own house. Two-Bit's looks aren't anything to brag about. He has long, rusty sideburns, which are his pride and joy. His eyes are gray and are _always_ laughing.

"Gross." Pony and I said at the same time. I shook my head as the front and bathroom doors opened at the same time.

"Here ya go." Soda said tossing my brush. I caught it.

"Thank you kind sir." I grinned.

"What's all this cooking about?" Came the sweet sound of a New York accent.

"Steve made breakfast." Darry pointed out, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Really?"

"Yup." I said, throwing my plate in the sink and rushing into the bathroom. Steve followed behind.

"We're goin' to work. Are you gonna meet me and Soda for lunch?" He leaned in the doorway.

"I- ow- dunno. Can I- jeez- bring Audrey?" I asked. I just started combing my hair.

"You're gonna rip all your hair out. I guess she can come." Steve sighed.

"Then I will."

"Alright. Be good and don't get into trouble. And if you see Curly today remember that-"

"He's a Shepard and he'll do anything to get in my pants. I know!"

"I guess you do." Steve said, giving me a hug. I shuddered and pretended to faint. He rolled his eyes and left.

"Don't go working too hard today, deal? You get grumpy when you work." I called out before closing the door and changing into the clothes that I had brought along. A simple red skirt that reached my knees and a plain white blouse. Next was makeup. Nothing fancy, just a little mascara and eyeliner. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I'm okay looking. I've got dark brown eyes like Steve, except mine aren't scary. I have freckles on my nose and cheeks, which make me look like I'm still ten. Yuck. The worst thing is my hair. My mom calls it dishwater blond, but I call it ugly. It's too curly, especially when I want to wear it down and can't.

"Hey kid, where'd you… Oh, there you are." Dally said popping in. I jumped a foot in the air.

"You've got to stop doing that. You're gonna give someone a heart attack one day."

Dally shrugged.

Dallas Winston is the kind of guy who goes looking for trouble. I secretly admire him though, because he's the only greaser I know who really doesn't care what people think of him. It doesn't hurt that he has a police record that goes on for a mile and a half even if he's only 17! He got arrested at the age of 10 and hasn't quit since. He thinks he's a stud because he rides in rodeos and his hair is naturally blond. Dally's eyes are ice blue and remind me of a tornado. You can't tell what he's thinking or feeling.

"You have a message from your boy toy." Dally informed me.

"Let me hear it."

"You don't sound excited."

"I don't feel excited. Don't you go telling him that either!"

"I won't. He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry again for lying about you, but kid I have to tell you something else."

"Later Dal. I've gotta get to the park. I told Audrey I would meet her over there yesterday. Said she was dying to tell me something."

"It's impor-"

"Which is why you can tell me later. Hey Pony, are you going?" I said skipping past the kitchen and to the front door.

"Yeah. Two-Bit don't watch TV all day." Pony warned. Two-Bit was sitting in front of the TV, beer in one hand, watching Mickey.

"Let's go." I said. I walked down the stairs to the driveway and turned a cartwheel. After Darry had taught the boys that, Steve taught me. Told me it was something all girls needed to know.

"Do you love Curly?" Pony asked me about ten minutes later. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Why?"

"Just wondering. I mean, Soda says he loves Sandy and Steve has to like Evie a lot to stay with her for so long. So I was wondering if you loved Curly."

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked as we walked onto the grass. I could see Audrey on the merry-go-round.

"Sure."

"I'm in love with someone else."

"Really? Who?"

"It's a secret. Hi Audrey!" I exclaimed as my best friend in the whole world tackled me to the ground.

"Hey SR," Audrey McCleary enjoyed making me angry by calling me SR. It sounded so… boyish. And I am not a boy. "Hi Ponyboy."

Audrey is a mousey looking girl with her stringy brown hair that falls to her shoulders and clear blue eyes. She was real quiet when we first met, but now I can't get her to shut up. We met in the seventh grade and have been attached at the hip since then. I can tell her more than I could ever tell anybody in my life and we've seen each other cry on more than one occasion. More than Steve's ever seen me cry.

"So what is this big important thing you have to tell me?" I asked as I plopped down in my favorite swing. Audrey took the one next to me as Ponyboy lit a cigarette. He was leaning against the slide.

"You know that friend of yours. The super quiet one… Johnny?"

"Of course."

Johnny Cade, the last and most memorable member of our group, could be summed up in the word quiet. He has big black eyes that remind you of a scared and nervous puppy. He's got long black hair that was greased back but he needed a haircut. His skin is dark and fits in with the rest of him. Johnny's parents aren't the nicest folks in the world. They beat on him and ignore him all the time. It pisses me off just thinking about it.

"Well, I have a crush on him."

"You what?" I asked, not sure if I heard right or not.

"I like him."

"Oh…" was all I could spit out. How do you react to your best friend having a crush on someone who was like your brother?

"I'm thirsty." Pony said, breaking the silence that had fallen over us. I nodded and jumped off the swing.

"Me too." Audrey agreed.

"We could walk over to the DX and get something early. Lunch seems so far away." I said.

"SR, it's almost eleven. How are you not hungry?"

"We had breakfast late." Pony told her. "Steve cooked."

"I'm surprised you're not wiggling on the ground dead or something." Audrey raised her eyebrow.

We walked along the street, close to The Dingo. I peered inside the window, wondering if anyone I knew was in there. And that's when I saw something that made my heart skip a beat in my chest.

((End Note: CLIFF HANGER! I hope this doesn't sound too Mary Sue and that the guys don't sound out of character. Trust me, not everyone will get what they want and I'm not trying to change the plot. I'm trying my best not to make her perfect or dramatic or what have you. I've got an awesome plot twist though and unless you're a mind reader I don't think you'll guess it. Unless you do and then I cry. Anynoodlez let me know if I start sounding Mary Sue so I can make changes.))


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:  
**Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
I screwed up, but that's okay because I'm hoping you all love me anyway. See, I forgot that when Pony was jumped Dally had JUST gotten out of jail. But he got out a day early okay? That was so my blind self. I'm a dweebie! And I think someone can read my mind. Drat!  
**Steve's-girl-13**- Wait no longer!  
**Volleyballlover- **Aw, don't worry. I write lots of bibles in reviews. It's my job or something… I really hope you update soon or I'll die!  
**Lifegoes-unfortunately**- I realized that and now I'm acknowledging it. Yay! And you know, you're a mind reader. Hmph.  
**Blue jean babe- **Bwhaha, this is one of the first cliffhangers I've ever written. Now I'm sad. I agree that I could've stuck Soda in there, but I thought Darry got a nice intro. Oh well!  
**Banana4422-** Ha ha, you shall see.  
**Kate-** Blinks and wrinkles nose.You have your update.  
**TheAngryPrincess13- **Mucho thanks, hun.  
**King of Cups-** Aaron I miss you SO much. I want to come back!  
**HazleSilver-** If you want to put it up go ahead. Also, I'd be happy to do any BETA reading for you. **Mega-dew-drop a.k.a. Claire**- I wuv you!

**Chapter Three**

I felt any words that I was going to say get caught in my throat. All at once I wanted to cry, laugh, jump for joy, and hit something. I settled for looking away and coughing. I looked back, thinking maybe it had been my imagination running away with me. Nope, they were still there.

Curly and Sylvia were sitting in a booth and they looked more than a little cozy.

_It's unfair_. I thought. _He's MY boyfriend. She had Dally, so why does she need Curly?_

"Uh, SR, what are you doing?" Audrey asked when I looked away again. I shrugged and nodded for us to keep walking.

"What's wrong?" Ponyboy asked. I silently cleared my throat.

"Nothing. I thought I saw Tim and Sylvia." I hadn't meant to say that. I should have just told them the truth.

"I wonder if Dal knows." Pony said. I shrugged and kicked at a rock. It bounced off the curb and hit the side of Audrey's shoe. Maybe that was the important news Dally had to tell me.

"Maybe." Audrey answered as we walked up to the DX.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Soda asked, walking away from the girl who he'd been flirting with.

"Not work, that's for sure." Audrey grinned. Soda rolled his eyes and leaned against the gas pump.

"Mind if we get a couple of Pepsis?" Pony asked. Soda pointed inside and nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Where's Steve?" I wondered. I heard a heavy part fall to the ground and a frustrated string of swears from the back. "Never mind, I think I found him."

I made my way to the back of the station where Soda and Steve usually fixed up all the cars. You could find Steve back here more than Soda, who usually filled up tanks.

"Hey Steve-o." I said, leaning against the car. He slammed the hood down and wiped a greasy hand across his head, leaving a black streak. I kept my gaze at my shoes thinking I was going to cry.

"Where's Audrey?" Steve asked suspiciously. He didn't like Audrey due to the fact that she talked so much and just said whatever came to mind. I pointed out once, that Dally did that all the time. I ended up getting a lecture on how I should just listen and stop trying to be a smart ass all the time. Trust me, I'm trying.

"In front with Soda and Pony."

"You pick the weirdest friends."

It wasn't just Audrey he didn't like, but Ponyboy too. I think Steve doesn't really like anyone other than Soda and Evie. Instead of saying that, I shrugged. I wasn't in the mood to smart back anyway. My mind kept playing what I saw in The Dingo over and over.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm going to get my pop." I told him. He was making me mad and if I didn't get away from him I was going to explode.

I walked to the front where Soda was filling up this Soc's car. It was a nice car, a red Corvair. The Socs inside looked nice too, dressed in their madras. I walked over to Soda and waited until he was done to steal his hat.

"That's my hat." Soda reached forward for it but I put it on my head and pulled away.

"Looks better on you anyway." He shook his head and I gave it back.

"Here ya go." Audrey said, thrusting an ice cold Pepsi in my hand. Pony joined her, lighting himself another cigarette. Steve grabbed it out of his hand and stomped it.

"We're at a gas station, Pony." Was all he said and I could see Pony blush a little.

"We'd better get going. Thanks guys." Audrey said politely. She tried her best to control herself around Steve, because she didn't like him much either and didn't want to say something that would get her in trouble.

"Yeah, thanks." I waved.

"I've got some money, anyone want to see a movie?" Pony asked, breaking the silence. It was about noon now.

"I don't have any money." I said solemnly and Audrey nodded.

"Never mind then. I don't want to go anyway."

"I would, it's Paul Neuman." Audrey crooned.

"No way, I love James Dean." I argued.

"You would." Audrey said, winking at me. She didn't even need me to tell her I liked Soda. I didn't think I was obvious, but sometimes Audrey sees things that others don't. That's what I like about her.

"We should be getting back to my house if you're staying the night Audrey. Pony, are you going to be okay walking home by yourself?" I asked.

Ever since those Socs had jumped Johnny I worried constantly about whether everyone was going to be okay. They had gotten really mean and I didn't want to see anyone else the way Johnny had been that night.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, I'm tough enough." Pony said, starting to walk back towards his house.

"Never said you weren't." I whispered. We waved at him as he walked back towards his house.

"Okay, now that he's gone, what's wrong?" Audrey demanded. She always knows.

"I don't want to talk about it." I lied. I really wanted to tell her, but she would probably do something drastic about it. Like accidentally say something around Steve.

"Right," she snorted. "Come on and tell me. I promise I won't tell anybody. You know I won't tell anybody." Audrey begged. I looked up to tell her when I saw Curly walking down the street behind her.

"I really think you're about to find out." I said angrily.

"Hey baby." Curly grinned.

"Don't _baby_ me." I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I wanted to kick him, but managed to control that urge.

"Like you don't know." I said stiffly. The grin faded from his face and for a minute he looked almost thoughtful. Then it dawned on him and his expression changed again. I didn't recognize it and I didn't like it either. He looked wild.

"Oh, you saw at The Dingo?"

"Wouldn't you think so?"

"Aw, c'mon Scarlet Rose, Sylvia and I were just foolin' around. We didn't mean anything by it."

Audrey stared at us, no longer confused. I wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment.

"You know Curly, you do an awful lot of "foolin' around"."

He shrugged and lit a cigarette. He was so calm that it made me even more frustrated. This was not going as well as I'd planned.

"Curly, it's over."

"Fine."

I turned on my heel and stormed off, not making a peep. How could he just stand there and act like that? He didn't really care about me. All he wanted was some action.

"I'm so stupid!" I yelled, slamming the door behind me.

"I could have told you that." Steve said from the bathroom. Audrey followed behind me on the way to my room where I could cry my eyes out. No way I was going to give Steve the pleasure of knowing he'd been right all along. Not for now anyway.

"Thanks Steve." I muttered, closing the door and moving my nightstand in front of the door. It was a makeshift lock since Dad broke the other one.

"I had no idea…" Audrey said right before I burst into tears. We both sat on my bed; my head buried in my pillow while she rubbed my back and tried talking to me.

"I'm going to Soda's. Wanna go?" Steve asked, knocking on the door.

"Why are you being so nice?" I shot back. There was a long pause before he answered.

"Good question. I'm leaving."

"Good. Go!"

"Scarlet Rose, what is your problem?"

I knew there would be a confrontation now. The only time I got called by my full name around here was when I was in trouble, someone needed to talk to me and I wasn't answering, or when I had done something that really pleased somebody.

"Shit." I whispered to Audrey. She gave me that look that said I had gotten myself into this one. "I'm sorry Steve. Look, you go over to Soda's and have fun. Audrey and I are just going to stay here. Are you comin' home tonight?"

"Yeah. Dad's working all night, remember? Don't get into trouble." He warned.

"Yes Stevie." I joked, feeling a little better. All I needed now was a cigarette to calm my nerves, but I had to wait until Steve was gone. He would beat the tar out of me if he caught me smoking.

Audrey and I held our breath until the front door closed. I stuck my head out of my window and watched him walk up the street. When I was sure he was gone I opened the top drawer of my nightstand and took out the beat up pack of cigarettes.

"It's so nice to be home alone. Where's your mom?" Audrey asked.

"Probably with Christopher." I said, lighting the weed with the Zippo that Johnny and Pony had given me last Christmas.

"Is that his name this week?" Audrey wondered and we both giggled.

"I can't believe that bastard." I opened the window and sat in it so my room wouldn't smell later.

"He's a loser. Honestly, I don't know why you dated him."

"He just seemed so… I dunno, but I assure you it wasn't a good reason." I said, taking a long drag.

I hadn't dated Curly because I found something about him that made me fall in love with him. He wasn't charming at all and he was always getting hauled into the station, and then thrown into the cooler. I had wanted to make Soda jealous, which hadn't worked at all. Now that I looked back at it, it was a stupid idea.

"I didn't think it was." Audrey agreed.

"Nope. There's nothing to do tonight either."

"We should've gone with Steve."

"You're kidding right?"

"Pshaw. Of course."

I grabbed my pillow, stomped out the cigarette, and hit her with the pillow. She laughed and hit me back, which led to a pillow fight. Maybe things weren't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:  
**I do not own the Outsiders, they belong to S.E. Hinton. I only own Scarlet Rose and, of course, Audrey belongs to the lovely Megan H.  
Uhm… I stole the cuckoo bird line from Stephen King but I couldn't help it. I just love that so much.  
Ih. I know this is a little cheesy but I was watching Sleeping Beauty last night and it made it's way into the chapter. On to the reviewer gratification!  
**Volleyballlover-** Well, eventually. But there's some crud that's going to happen before that. I'm happy there are updates! Updates make me happy.  
**Meg-a-dew-drop- **I like pillow fights too. I wish I had hit you with a pillow Saturday night. That would've made my day. Here's something for you:  
"I've been going to this high school for seven years now…"  
**King of Cups- **I forgot when I wrote that, that they had been at the gas station. So then I just made Steve take it away because Steve's mean. I'm glad you can follow the story though. If you ever need reminders let me know.  
**Stayingold88- **Maybe he will. Curly needs to get his butt kicked. Yay for updates!  
**BLoNdEaThEaRt- **Thanks, I'm updating now. Score!  
**HazleSilver- **I'm glad you like it. I'm looking over those stories right now and will send them back ASAP. Remember to send me any updates.  
**TheAngryPrincess13- **Updating!  
**Duckie- **Updates for you!  
**OTHlover04-** Thanks!  
**Sodapop's#1gurl- **I love Sodapop, so Scarlet has to too. Besides that, you don't see a lot of stories where Steve has a sister. It's mostly the Curtis brothers. Which made me think, I'm going to change that. And I did. Yay!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Audrey and I were sitting at the dining room table, playing cards, when Steve came in. He kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the couch, feet on the table and everything. I put my cards down and sent Audrey a warning look.

"What's wrong Steve?" I asked, getting up and going to sit next to him.

"You're friend, Ponyboy," I sighed. Pony was always "my friend" whenever he did something Steve thought was stupid, which was about 85 percent of the time.

"What about Pony?" I asked.

"He was walking home from the movie house alone and got jumped by a couple of Socs. That boy doesn't use his head."

"Is he okay?" Audrey asked. The worry in her voice was the same I felt. I felt a little sick too. Hadn't Pony asked us to go with him?

"Yeah, just acut and a bruise." Steve replied.

"They pulled a blade on him!" I exclaimed.

"Yup. He's lucky he came out with just a scratch. Those Socs might've taken off his head if-"

"Knock it off Steve!" Here I was being smart again. I couldn't control my mouth. "You've been jumped plenty of times and no one says boo to a cuckoo bird. Lay off Pony for once would you?"

Somehow I had a feeling that this was about more than Ponyboy. Lately Steve was just getting on my nerves. There was always something he could complain about and usually it had to do with me.

"What is your problem Scarlet Rose? You've been awfully mouthy today and I don't like it." Steve said, sitting up.

"Sorry Steve." I mumbled. If we didn't stop it would escalate into an actual fight. That had only happened twice though. One of us, usually me, put a stop to it before the other threw a punch. Steve told me he didn't like hitting me and I didn't like hitting him either, but those two times things had gotten out of control and it had taken Dally and Darry to break us up.

"Dally and Sylvia broke up." Steve informed us, out of the blue. Speaking of break ups…

"Oh, really?" I asked, praying that Dally had left out about the part about Sylvia cheating on him with Curly. Sure I was upset, but that didn't mean I wanted the poor bastard dead.

"Soda and I are taking Sandy and Evie to a football game tomorrow."

Ugh. Sandy.

"Oh. I thought maybe I'd go do something with Pony and Johnny."

"Hey SR, you gonna come back over here and play or what? I'm not getting any younger." Audrey catcalled.

"Don't I know it?" I asked, joining her at the table. My heart just didn't seem into the game anymore.

The morning started off much better than yesterday.

Audrey and I woke up early, to make breakfast so she could get home and help out her mom. Steve left even earlier to go meet up with Soda, which meant I was left to my own devices. So what did I do?

I went to visit Pony and Johnny, of course.

"Hey Johnnycakes." I greeted as I opened the screen door and sat down on Johnny's outstretched legs.

"Hi Scar." Johnny said absentmindedly. He was watching a show in which I had no interest whatsoever.

"Hey kid." Darry said, walking by and tugging my ponytail. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hi Superman. Where are you going?"

"The Gym. Be good." Darry called over his shoulder. The door slammed behind him.

"Where's Pony?"

"In here." Pony announced from the kitchen.

"He's makin' a cake."

"Ooh sounds interesting and it smells good Pony." I commented, letting the smell waft under my nose. I love Chocolate Cake.

"Thanks Scarlet."

"You know that movie you took me to see, Scarlet?" Johnny asked.

"Which one?" Johnny and I went to see lots of movies together. I could pay our way in if we didn't sneak in. Most of the time Pony went too.

"The one about the princess."

"Oh, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yeah, that one."

"What about it?" That was the first movie that Johnny, Pony, and I had gone to see together. I think I was eight or nine then and that was my favorite movie. I loved it.

"I was thinkin' about the song she sings in the woods. You know, with the owl? I can never remember the words." Johnny grinned. I got off of the couch and pulled him up with me.

We danced crazily around the room, me leading Johnny as I started with that song. Pony took a break from cake baking to watch. I closed my eyes when he twirled me around, letting myself become the Princess Aurora.

"I know you  
I walked with you Once Upon a Dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam  
Yet I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once-"

"The way you did Once Upon a Dream."

I stopped dancing, feeling my face turn red. Johnny was sitting on the arm of the couch and Sodapop was twirling me around. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face. I could see Steve and Pony snickering by the kitchen.

"Where'd you come from?" I demanded.

"I thought you wanted to dance with a real prince." Soda shrugged. "Guess not."

"Sodapop, the day you become a prince pigs will fly. Besides, you just made it like the movie. It's not original." I mumbled, knocking Johnny off the arm of the couch and onto the cushions.

"Hey Johnny, we should go meet up with Dally. My cake's done. Scarlet, you wanna come?" Pony said. Johnny nodded and got off of the couch.

"Nah, I'm going to go find Audrey. She should be done helping her mom soon."

"Soda and I are going to get going too. We've got to pick up our ladies." Steve announced. I rolled my eyes.

"You do that."

"Buck up." Soda said, nudging me with his elbow. I gave him a cheesy smile and he laughed.

"'Bye guys." I waved as the door closed. I loved those guys to death, but it was nice being by myself.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:  
**See previous chapter for a good disclaimer.  
Oh my goodness. This is an action packed chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Sorry if it isn't exactly like the book or the movie. I don't have the book (yet) and my sister yelled at me to stop backtracking the movie. So now you know.  
**OTHlover04-** Aw, thanks again!

**Volleyballlover- **As of this moment I will be working my butt off too. And you totally rock my koala socks with your reviews. That and I can't wait for more in your story. It's getting good.

**HazleSilver-** At this point in time I don't know what I'm going to do. While I'm editing do you want me to use word tracker so you can see what I've edited?

**Duckie-** Bwhaha, I'm like drugs. I'm addicting. Meanwhile, thanks for your reviews and I'm glad you liked the Sleeping Beauty part.

**Sodapop's#1gurl-** I'm so glad you like. And here's an update.  
**  
King of Cups-** Steve is mean, but I wuv him… most of the time. Meanwhile, I'm going to kidnap you, drag you to my house, (have you been there other than the time Nikki's mom drove us home?) and make you watch that movie. And I have your present, I'm just going to give it to you after Christmas.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I was taking a nap on the couch when Soda and Steve came in, both bright-eyed and rose red from the cold.

"That was an amazing game!" Soda exclaimed. I groaned and rolled over.

"Could you two be any louder?"

"Aw, you looked so cute when you were sleeping. So go back." Steve said, leaning over the couch and running his hand along the back of my neck, a secret weak spot. I brushed his hand away and put the pillow over my head.

"Where's Pony and Johnny?" Soda asked, sitting on my feet. In his hand was a plate that held a gigantic piece of chocolate cake.

"They're still at the movies with Dal." I replied.

"You should've been there Scar. It was an awesome game. We were losing in the third quarter, but our team brought it home." Steve described the game. I decided to give up any idea that I had of getting more sleep.

"That's great." I replied, pulling my feet from under Soda and heading into the kitchen to get a cup of apple juice, the blanket trailing behind me like a queen's cape.

"Hey kids." Darry greeted, walking in the front door.

"Hi Dar." Steve waved, tossing a worn out football to Sodapop. "Hey Scarlet, we should head on home."

"I guess so. Isn't Dad home though?" I asked.

"Yeah, but if we just stay out of his way then he can't give us a hard time." Steve pointed out. He sure is in a good mood. I wonder if… on second thought, no I don't.

"See ya later Soda." Steve said, ushering me out the front door. I grabbed my shoes wondering why he wanted to get home so fast. I caught Soda's wink to him. That was the wink Steve got when he was "meeting" a girl.

"Steve," I began as I slipped on my shoes. "There wouldn't happen to be a girl waiting for you would there? A certain girl named Evie?"

Steve stopped in his tracks and glared at me. I grinned and twirled on my heels.

"If I cover for you, you owe me big time buddy." If I could make this into a bribe I would. Why do the work for free when you can get payment of some sort?

"Oh come on Scarlet, I've covered for you plenty of times." Steve groaned.

"Name one." I challenged.

He looked almost thoughtful for a minute, an accomplishment for my brother.

"There's the time where you snuck out to see that kid from the Brumley gang. I lied and said you were at Audrey's."

"Fine, but that's just one time. You'll still owe me."

"Whatever." Steve said as he stole into the night. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. It was beginning to get really cold out and the only place I wanted to be was home.

"Psssst!" A voice whispered from behind me. I spun around, but there was no one there. I decided to keep walking not letting myself look back. "Pssst!" The voice hissed again.

"Alright," Even I could hear the pathetic quiver in my voice. "Who's there?"

I let out the loudest scream as Two-Bit picked me up and twirled me around. He set me back down, his face bright red with laughter. Ponyboy and Johnny were close behind him, both of them laughing too.

"Glad to see everyone thinks it's so damned funny!" I huffed, beginning to walk away.

"Aw, you're okay kid." Two-Bit said.

"Yeah, you just scared the shit out of me." It seemed I always talked tougher around Two-Bit and Dally. I never figured out why, I just did.

"You should've been there tonight. Poor girls." Two-Bit laughed. I just shook my head. Two-Bit was always trying to get with a girl.

"I bet," I paused and looked towards my house, "See you guys later. I ought to be getting home."

"Steve go with Evie?" Two-Bit asked.

"Of course. Be good now." I called over my shoulder, running the rest of the way to my house.

When I got home I was greeted by the sounds of arguing from my parents' bedroom. I kicked off my shoes and went to start on the dishes. If Dad was mad, which you could tell by the sounds of the arguing, then I didn't want to get on his bad side.

Too late when I heard the bedroom door slam and the sounds of Mom crying her eyes out.

"Hi Daddy." I greeted, refusing to look up from the plate I was washing.

"Where the hell have you been all day?" He asked. I glanced at him and turned away. His eyes were bloodshot and he reeked of booze.

My dad was even more of an asshole than my brother, but he almost never drank. When he did though, he was not a person to be trifled with.

"I was with Audrey." I lied. No need to tell him that I was at the Curtis house all day. Usually he would be okay, because we had known the Curtis's for years, but not tonight.

"You were gone all day at that little skank's house?"

"Come on, Dad, Audrey's not bad." I tried arguing my point. I put the plate down. "I'm going to go into my room okay?"

"No." He slurred, pushing me hard. My back hit the counter and I winced. I didn't expect him to slap me as hard as he did. I fell on the floor, really seeing stars. "Get the fuck outta my house." Not his usual roar but in a low and much scarier voice.

I got up, ran into my room to grab my bag, and grabbed my shoes while practically running out of my own house. I didn't let the tears fall until I was well out of the house and down by the park.

"Scarlet, is that you?" Ponyboy asked when I passed The Lot. I jumped a foot in the air and wiped the tears off of my face.

"Yeah. Damnit Pony, you scared me." I whispered.

"Sorry." Pony apologized. I shook my head and smiled.

"Hey Scar." Johnny said when we joined him by the fire.

"Hola Johnnycakes." I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin between them, hiding my cheek from the fire.

It didn't need to be said that my dad kicked me out of the house or that Johnny wasn't going to go home because we just knew.

I fell asleep way before Johnny and Ponyboy. The last thing I heard before nodding off was something about a mustang.

"Come on guys." Pony said later. "We're running away!"

"What?" I asked rubbing my eyes as we ran until we reached a blue pickup. I stopped while Pony lit a cigarette and told us what had happened when he went home. I slung my arm around his shoulders.

"It'll be okay Pony, you'll see. Darry's just under a lot of stress right now."

I climbed the spider, followed by Johnny and Ponyboy. I tossed my bag, filled with my overnight stuff, on the ground under us. Johnny lit a butt that he'd found.

A blue Mustang drove around the park and parked a few feet away from us. I guessed it was full of Socs, but I had no clue what they were doing here.

"Should we run?" Pony asked Johnny.

"Best if we just stay put." Johnny muttered.

Five tough looking Socs got out of the car as Johnny and Pony lit up another cigarette. I was starting to feel super scared now. They looked like they mean business.

The leader, blonde haired Soc, I recognized as Bob Sheldon. He was dating Cherry Valence, the cheerleader. Apparently Johnny did too.

"Well, well what do you guys know?"

"They're drunk." Pony pointed out.

I sighed. Great, I thought, more drunks to deal with.

"That's the guy with the rings."

"Aren't these the greasers that tried to pick up on our women? They couldn't even get their own kind." Bob slurred and laughed. Apparently I didn't look greaser.

"You better watch yourselves. You're outta your territory." Johnny threatened.

"No pal, you'd better watch yourself." A dark haired Soc shot back.

Ponyboy and Johnny jumped off while I climbed down carefully and hid behind Johnny. I wished that I was still at home in my nice, warm room away from all of this.

"You guys know what greasers are? White trash with long, greasy hair." Bob threw some of what was in his flask at Pony.

I glared at him, feeling pride in being a greaser. There was nothing wrong with their hair. And at least greaser boys didn't walk around actin' like they were better than everyone else.

"You know what a Soc is?" Pony asked.

"What?" Bob challenged, taking a drink from the shiny silver flask he was carrying like a religious man would carry a cross.

"White trash with Mustangs and madras." Ponyboy shot back before spitting at them. Just like that he had sentenced us to a beating. I wanted to kill Pony at that moment. Steve was right for once. He didn't use his head.

"Get 'em!" Bob shouted.

I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life, probably because I've never had to run _for_ my life. Not that it mattered because they caught up to us pretty quick.

A dark haired guy tripped me and I fell hard on the concrete. He picked me up and pressed me against the monkey bars where he tried to kiss me. I brought my knee up hard and when he double over I ran again.

"Asshole." I mumbled.

The next part is fuzzy, I was running and I tripped, hitting the pavement hard. Both my knees were skinned badly and where I threw my hands out to catch myself were cuts bleeding freely. I remember calling for Steve while the two Socs, who weren't drowning Pony, dragged me to the fountain.

I kicked and flailed but they got me in anyway. They held me under for a long time before I got myself back up. They held me under again, both of them laughing hysterically. I was crying now, calling for anybody, mostly Sodapop. On the way up for air I hit my head on the concrete and my world went black.


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:  
**Contrary to popular belief I do not own the Outsiders. I just wish I did. Meanwhile, it all belongs to S.E. Hinton with exception of Scarlet Rose and Audrey.  
Sorry this update is so short. I meant to make it longer, but it didn't stretch out that way. Now I know some of these next few chapters sound like Johnny/Scarlet, but it's not. They're best friends, although I think I may have a plot twist somewhere in the next chapter about… ha, and you thought I was going to give it away!  
**Ale Curtis-Carter-** I'm updating. Oh, Dally already knew about Curly because that's who Sylvia was cheating on him with and all that good jazz. For now Steve knows nothing.

**OTHlover04-** That's why I love you.

**Volleyballlover-** I can't remember if I cliffied this story yet or not. I probably did and didn't realize it. However, I like writing cliffhangers and watching you writhe in pain. Just kidding. Update soon!

**Stayingold88-** I liked your cliffies too. You keep me on the edge of my seat and then I want to cry because I don't know what happens next. And I update therefore you must love, or something along those lines…

**Duckie-** Was this soon enough? Hope so!

**HazleSilver-** Reviewed your story and I really loff it. You'd better update as soon as you can keed. Also, let me know how the Whit thing goes.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

I opened my eyes, rolled over, and coughed up water. The air was freezing and it took me a minute to realize I was soaking wet.

"Pony?" I called meekly. "Johnny?"

I heard someone shaking next to me so I glanced over. It was Johnny, wide eyed and looking like he'd seen a ghost. His lip was trembling fiercely. I followed his gaze and shut my eyes quickly.

Bob was lying in a pool of blood and he wasn't moving at all.

"I killed 'im." Johnny whispered as Pony woke up. "I killed that boy."

"Oh Johnny." I breathed. I couldn't move. All at once I felt dizzy and sick and I wasn't the only one.

"Johnny," Pony groaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"'S'alright man. I ain't gonna look at you." Johnny assured him. I choked back the tears that were threatening to fall again.

"I'll be right back." The voice that came out didn't sound like my own and it scared me. It sounded like a robot or something.

I stood up and slowly made my over to the spider. Instead of picking up my bag I dropped to my knees and let myself be sick.

Walking back over my head began throbbing. I touched the back of it and winced. There was a small bump, probably from where I hit it. My knees and hands hurt pretty badly too, but I ignored those.

Johnny and Pony were sitting on the merry-go-round. I ignored the spot where Pony had been sick and sat down next to them, shivering.

"You really did kill him, huh Johnny?" Pony chattered. He was just as bad as I was, if not a little worse.

"I had to man. They were drowning you and they were beating me up. And I thought they had killed Scarlet when she stopped moving. Those other guys didn't stick around too long." Johnny sighed a little and wiped his blade on the grass.

"We have to go somewhere. I'll bet anything the fuzz is gonna show up around here soon." I said, surveying the scene in front of me. Funny to think that a little while ago my biggest problem was that my boyfriend was cheating on me.

"Get up Scarlet, we're going to Buck's place." Pony commanded gently, shaking me out of my thoughts. A kind of funny thought popped into my head. We were running away after all.

"Why Buck's? What's he gonna do?"

"Dally's bound to be there."

We walked quietly to Buck's place. None of us felt like talking and even if we did there was nothing we could say to reassure the others. When we finally got there I was relieved. Every passing car was a police officer, every moving shadow a Soc ready to finish the job.

Johnny knocked on the door and Buck answered. In the back I could hear Hank Williams playing and girls giggling. Buck was always having some kind of party. I didn't like him all that much because he tried to act tuff because he was a rodeo rider.

"What d'you want?" He demanded, in his hick accent. I shuddered a little.

"We need to talk to Dally!" Johnny exclaimed, trying not to act suspicious.

Buck stared at us for a minute and I thought about how funny we must look. He looked back into the party and then at us again.

"He's busy."

"Tell him it's Johnny, Scarlet, and Pony, man. He'll come."

Buck nodded and closed the door. Johnny and Pony went to press their faces against a dirty window while I leaned against the railing. I wished that Dally would hurry. It was freezing cold and I really wanted to go to sleep and forget all about this.

Finally the door swung open again and Dally stood there, staring at us.

"What do you guys want?"

"Johnny killed a Soc." Pony burst.

"Alright, good for you. Get in here."

"I figured if anyone could get us out, Dal it would be you. I'm sorry to get you away from this party and all, but I didn't know- know what to do." Johnny admitted.

"No, I was sleeping. I got in a fight with Tim Shepard tonight. Pony, Scarlet, are you wet?

"A little." I admitted, although I was soaked.

"C'mon Pony. You'll die of pneumonia 'fore the cops ever get to you." Dally yanked Ponyboy up the stairs.

We followed him to the bedroom he was using and sat on the bed.

"Got a weed?" Johnny asked. He wasn't shaking and nervous anymore. In fact, he seemed calmer than I've ever seen him in my life. Dally handed him one and he lit it up.

"Here Scarlet. They might be a little big on you, but they're dry." Dally said, handing me a pair of old jeans and a big shirt.

"I'm going over here. No one look." I warned, moving to the corner where I turned to face the wall and changed my shirt and then my skirt to jeans. I wished I had dry clothes to put on under those, but I would save those for wherever we were going.

"Alright, here's what you do," Dally instructed when I rejoined them. I caught Johnny tucking something into his pocket. "Take the 3:15 to Windrixville. There's an abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain. Get a week supply of food with the money I gave you, but after that don't so much as stick your nose out."

"You're not going to tell Steve are you?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"And get my head kicked in? No, I won't tell him." Dally said. I nodded, scared out of my mind.

"Thanks Dal. And uhm, sorry I didn't listen to you." I apologized. He nodded knowingly.

He led us out of the Buck's place and then we were on our own.

We snuck into the train yard and made sure the railway guards were a few cars down before we ran and eased our way into the car. When they passed by us and flashed their lights into the car I grabbed Johnny's hand and squeezed it hard. This was turning into one hell of a night.

As soon as the train started moving I sat down between Ponyboy and Johnny, resting my head on Pony's shoulder and falling asleep faster than I thought I would.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:  
**Do not own Outsiders. I own Scarlet Rose.  
Uhm, I realize that this may not be how the book says it is exactly, but because I do not own it and remember the general idea, it comes out however I type it. If it sucks, my bad. I feel like I'm doing something wrong by not pairing Johnny and Scarlet together, but if I did then it wouldn't be drama would it? Next chapter is the decision about Johnny! Sorry that it's so like/not like the book. Now I know how Volleyballlover feels. This should be the last chapter like the book, promise.  
**OTHlover04-** I like you. You tell me good update or I love it. You make me happy.  
**Volleyballlover-** I loff you and wish I could pair Johnny and Scarlet, but I can't. It makes Megan want to run me over, which is not good. Meanwhile I have sorta come up with a way around this so be prepared for warm fuzzies.  
**Rainyaviel1-** Yeah, Scarlet's going. Whoo! Updated.  
**HazleSilver-** Thanks for letting me a char. in your story. I really appreciate it. Also, I want you to know that you did the right thing hun. Remember that. Ah, Tia should be here soon, I'm just waiting for the opportune moment. And you're right she does sound girly in this chapter. She'll be back to her old ways in no time.  
**Duckie-** There, this chappy is mucho longer. Hope you like it!  
**Dreamer4lyf718-** Wait no more lovie!  
**Degrassichick92-** Oh yeah, who doesn't Rob Lowe? Ah! And yeah, I realize it sounds a lot like the book but this should be the last chapter that does, I hope.  
**Not-that-kinda-girl-** Thanks. I'm hoping to get off the track of the book though.  
**Stayingold88-** He'll have a mouthful, trust me. Mwhahaha.  
**Blackroseashes-** I'm glad you like it.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Johnny shook us awake when the train stopped. I stared at our surroundings, feeling completely out of place. I wanted to be back in Tulsa, I wanted my bedroom, but mostly I wanted to be with everybody else again. And I was missing Audrey pretty badly. I hoped she would talk to Dally and find out we were okay.

"Damnit Pony, you put my legs to sleep!" Johnny exclaimed softly when Pony took his head off of Johnny's legs.

"Sorry Johnny." Pony apologized sheepishly.

"Nah, it's okay. I was awake all night anyway, I could've made you move."

I was silent, just watching the two of them as we climbed out of the car and casually walked into town. A one-horse town if I ever saw one. There was a General Store where I figured we could stock up on food. There were a few other stores that didn't seem to carry much of anything. Farms and houses scattered here and there, all of them looked run down.

"Ponyboy, pretend you're a farm boy and go ask for directions." Johnny directed. Pony looked scandalized and I almost laughed.

"I don't even look like a farm boy." Pony pointed out. I realized he had a point. His hair was a dead give away.

"Here," I said as I took my brush from my backpack. "Run this through your hair."

When he took off in the direction of a tractor I sat down and buried my head in my hands. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. Johnny sat down next to me and hugged me close.

"It'll be okay Scarlet Rose." Johnny reassured me. "Dally will take care of us."

"It's not that Johnny. I wish it was." I brought my head up so I could wipe the tears away from my eyes. "I miss everybody already. And you know something else? I'm sick of crying!" I must have said this part a little loudly because Johnny pulled his head back to stare at me. I hugged him to make up for it and stood up, dusting off my jeans.

"Hey, I'm back!" Pony exclaimed. "The mountain is supposed to be up there. The farmer told me no one's used that church in forever and to be careful because who knows what is up there."

"Good job." Johnny said, nodding his head as Ponyboy relayed the exact location.

The walk was a good fifteen minutes from the rest of the town and I was surprised at how old the church really looked.

"This is it?" Pony asked, not believing it at all. I ruffled his hair and stepped inside first. It was dusty and dark inside. Every wall was covered with intricate spider webs and most of the windows were boarded up. I yawned and sat down on the floor by what looked like a stage.

"Might as well get a little more sleep." Johnny decided, laying his jacket on the stage and laying his head on it. Pony took a spot next to me. I threw one arm around his neck and closed my eyes, falling back into a deep sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I was shocked that I had slept so long.

I looked over at the stage only to see that Johnny wasn't there. I wondered if I should wake Ponyboy, who was snoring away, when I found a note scrawled in the dirt.

Getting supplies. Be back soon.

J.C.

Just then I heard the creak of floorboards and before I had time to jump, Johnny appeared.

"I got supplies." He whispered, not wanting to wake Pony. It didn't matter much anyway because Ponyboy was already awake.

"Whadja get, Johnnycake?"

We unloaded the crate. I was happy to see peanut butter, three chocolate bars, three cokes, soap, bread, two packs of cigarettes, mustard, and a copy of Gone With the Wind. I was slightly disgusted to see bologna, but I kept my mouth shut.

"What do we need peroxide for?" Pony wondered, turning the bottle over in his hands. He looked at Johnny and backed away, his eyes wide. "No, you're not bleaching my hair!"

"Come on Pony, they're going to have our descriptions in the paper. My skin is too dark for my hair to be blond. I'm washing all the grease out and cutting mine too. And if they catch us you know the first thing the judge does is make you cut your hair." Johnny tried reasoning. Pony crossed his arms as I gently fingered my own dishwater blond locks.

"If it makes you feel better Ponyboy, I'm bleaching my hair too."

Johnny and Pony gaped at me. I took the peroxide out of Pony's hand and made my way to the pump.

…

"I want to see you two now!" I called to the outside where Pony and Johnny were finishing up. I was brushing out my newly colored hair and I couldn't say I was sorry to see the old color gone, but I had yet to see how the new one looked.

"Alright." Johnny called back. I grinned and tossed my brush on the floor, wondering how different they would look.

I covered my mouth with both hands so I wouldn't laugh out loud. Pony's once tuff hair was now blonde and it was so short! Johnny had washed all the grease out of his hair and it stood out in funny tufts.

"Well," I giggled. "It's different looking, that's for sure."

"You just look more like a Soc." Pony shot back. I glared at him.

Johnny brought out an old, cracked mirror for us to look at ourselves in. Pony was right. I did look more like a Soc.

We waited until dark, letting Pony read to us from Gone With the Wind and playing a few games of Go Fish. I let them teach me poker and in return I taught them golf, the card game that keeps you guessing.

Days went by and there was still no sign of Dally. I was worried that maybe he wouldn't show up and I was beginning to grow bored playing cards, reading, watching the boys chase rabbits and listening them talk about every subject on earth. I was also missing a warm shower and Audrey. I needed another girl to talk to.

One night, after Pony fell asleep, Johnny and I stayed up talking. We were lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling where you could see the sky through a hole in the roof.

"Scarlet," Johnny said, rolling over. "Do you ever think about us?"

I felt myself stop and think a minute before answering.

"Sometimes. Why?"

"I dunno. It just seems so… weird. Thinking about it now, I mean."

I yawned and rolled over, letting myself fall into Johnny. He put his arm around my waist and we lay like that for a long time. Neither of us said anything. We just let ourselves wander down memory lane.

At the beginning of high school I had felt more alone and confused than I had ever been in my life. Not only did I have to keep my grades up because I was a straight A student, but there was the division between Socs and greasers. That was one line I was balancing on carefully and people noticed.

Lucky for me I had Johnny to help me along. We clung to each other, because Audrey had dropped out and Soda and Steve were in their own world, one year ahead of us. We dated for a long time, but towards the middle of the year we stopped. It was going nowhere fast and we saw that. I couldn't help him get out of his house and he couldn't get me out of Tulsa.

"It's getting late, huh Johnny?" I asked, closing my eyes and breathing heavily.

"Yeah, we should probably get to sleep." Johnny yawned.

…

"Hey blondie."

I opened one eye and looked at where Dally was hanging over Ponyboy. I sat up and shook Johnny awake.

"Hey kid, look at your hair." Dally grinned. I shook my head, yawning a little.

"I know it looks lousy," Pony groaned, "but don't go rubbin' it in."

"Hey Dal." Johnny grinned, running a hand through his hair. Dally just shook his head.

"Hey Pony, I've got a letter for you."

"A letter?" Pony asked. "From who?"

"The President of course, stupid- it's from Soda."

I felt a twinge of jealousy. Steve hadn't written me a letter. Did he even miss me?

"Hey, Dal, have you talked to Steve?" I asked casually.

"Yeah, I thought he was going to be the snot out of me when I told him you were in Texas. I told the cops the same thing when they hauled me into the station. Are you guy's hungry? Wanna get something to eat? I'm starvin'."

"Try livin' on bologna for five days." Johnny sighed. Dally laughed.

We loaded in Buck's T-Bird and headed down to Dairy Queen. Instead of actually eating anything I dozed off listening to them talk. I hadn't been feeling good for a couple of days and staying up late hadn't helped.

"Hey, Scarlet, I talked to Audrey." Dally said, arousing me from my sleep. He sounded a little angry, but I didn't want to know why.

"Really? What did she say?" I asked sitting up fast. This was what I was waiting to hear.

"She knew that I knew where you were. So I told her I did and she wanted me to tell you she's going to kill you for running off. She's been worried sick too. Hey, you want something to eat kid?"

"No thanks Dal."

"I'm turning myself in." Johnny said suddenly. We all stared at him and he blushed a little.

"What?" Dally asked. I'm pretty sure he didn't believe what he was hearing at all. I hoped he didn't hurt Johnny. Dallas Winston is not a person to tangle with when he's angry and this was turning into one of those situations.

"I said I'm turning myself in. Cherry said she'd testify it was in self-defense and it's not fair for everyone else to be worrying about us…" Johnny trailed off, biting his lower lip.

"Damnit Johnny! You don't know what a few months in jail can do to you kid. It can turn you mean and I don't want to see you like that."

I wanted so bad to join their conversation, but I just grabbed Pony's hand and gave it a squeeze. He squeezed mine in return.

We were driving again, back to the church to get our stuff. Johnny and Dally were talking quietly now. Meanwhile, Pony filled me in on the rumble and Cherry, our spy. He also told me about Dally blowing up about Johnny's question of his parents.

When we got to the church, it was only to see the place in flames.

"Hey what happened?" Pony called.

"The church just went up in flames." Said a rather fat man. A few children who looked no older than second grade surrounded him.

"Jerry! There are children trapped in the building!" A frantic woman said, tugging on Jerry's sleeve.

"They're probably around here somewhere, probably up a tree. You know how kids are."

"They've been missing for half an hour." Jerry went white and the woman buried herself in his embrace.

Pony went white too and I knew what he was thinking because it was the same thing I was thinking. It was us with all those damn cigarettes. We did it!

Johnny and Pony jumped out of the car. I looked at Dally for a minute who was using every swear word under the sun before jumping out and following them in.

It was smoky and hard to see, but I grabbed onto Pony's jacket.

"Hey there's kids over there." I said, inhaling smoke. I choked and coughed, tears blurring my vision. I grabbed the nearest kid while Johnny opened a hole in a boarded window for us to put them through.

As scared as I was being in there, but I knew we had to get those kids out. They made it really hard though; none of them trusted us and they didn't like being scared. I couldn't blame them for that.

Pony had just received a bite from the last kid and he was out the window with me following behind him. Johnny was still in. That's when I noticed Pony's shoulder was on fire. Dally put it out, whacking him hard, and Pony fell on the ground. I thought he was dead.

"Come on kid the roof's gone give!!" Dally called. There was urgency in his voice. I glanced at Pony's figure and then I jumped back in the window, grabbing Johnny's jacket and pulling hard. That was when the roof collapsed.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:  
**See previous chappies.  
Okay, you really get to read Johnny's fate in this chapter, so no freaking out on me! I'm probably going to keep this going for a few more chapters and they will be dramatic no doubt, but who knows. Maybe it will turn longer than I expect. Oh and HazleSilver! Tia is going to be a character in my next story, but I promise she'll be important! Yay!  
**Not-that-kinda-girl-** Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And I like your story so you'd better update soon!  
**Volleyballlover-** Okay, I've finally stopped crying because you stopped the story. It was an awesome ending, although I've told you this several times. And I hope you're happy with this chapter 'cause it made Megan happy that's for sure. And I will take you up on that offer.  
**Steve's-girl-13-** I wuv you! I'm glad you like it. Hopefully more chapters get up this fast huh?  
**MisguidedWhisperer-** You should read it! Or at least see the movie. Hands Down should get up soon, promise.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

I woke up in an ambulance with my head throbbing again. Ponyboy was next to me, both of us on a stretcher. I heard Pony mutter something about Johnny and Dallas.

"They're in the ambulance behind us." Jerry said. I went back to sleep and woke up again when we reached the hospital.

The only thing wrong with me was my headache and that was nothing. They wheeled Johnny past us and my heart skipped a beat. He was laying flat on his back, nursing his arm. I hadn't pulled him out in time, I thought feeling sick. Dally wasn't far behind but he wasn't even injured enough to not get angry.

"Either you ever pull a stunt like that again and I'll kill you!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and sat back as Jerry lectured Pony about smoking.

"Who do these blondies belong to?" Said a familiar voice and it got me weepy all over again. I wiped my eyes as Sodapop scooped Pony into a bear hug. "Your hair… your tuff, tuff hair..."

I looked around for Steve but didn't see him. It didn't matter though because Soda squeezed me enough for both of them.

"You look better as a blond anyway." He grinned. I hugged him tight, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming or something. That's what this whole day had felt like.

"Where's Steve?" I asked, sniffling. I was more than just a little mad he hadn't showed up.

"We're keeping you as a surprise. Makes no sense for everybody to come down here. Boy have we missed you." Soda said and let me loose, keeping one arm around my shoulder. I smiled watching Darry and Ponyboy, Pony sobbing and Darry dangerously close.

"Hey Superman." I said, hugging him too. They would never know how much I missed them.

I was surprised when the reporters and police showed up. They asked Pony and me a lot of questions and finally when I was sure my head was going to explode Darry made them tone it down a bit. They listened.

Sodapop made all of us laugh with his impersonation of a reporter and when he tried taking the gun from the officer. The excitement died down as quickly as it came. I was finally tired and the last question the reporter asked was, "What would you do right now if you could do anything you wanted?" Pony said take a bath and I said sleep in my own bed.

We hung around the waiting room, wanting to hear news of Johnny and Dally before heading home. I was almost asleep on Soda's chest when Darry began asking nurses if they could tell us anything.

After being refused three times the doctor came out and told us that Dally was going to be fine, his arm was a little burned and he could go home tomorrow. Johnny wasn't much worse, his arm was broken and badly burned, but he would have use of it. He would have to stay in the hospital a little longer though.

Darry thanked the doctor and ushered us out of the room, to the truck. Soda was talking a mile a minute about something I didn't catch. We piled into the Ford and drove toward the Curtis house.

Next thing I know Soda was shaking me awake, mumbling about sleeping on a real bed. I shook my head.

"I'll sleep on the couch." I said, following Darry who was carrying Pony.

"Naw, I'll take the couch. You can have my bed." Darry yawned, throwing Pony in his room.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna put you out or anything."

"Go ahead kid. You oughta be sleeping in a bed anyway."

I couldn't argue with that logic. I kicked my shoes off and was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

"Scarlet!!!"

I opened one eye and screamed. Steve and Two-Bit leaped on the bed.

"Aw, c'mon. It's too early to be pulling this kind of crap." I groaned and rolled over. I never knew a bed could be so comfortable.

Steve was not having it that way. He pulled me up and into a bear hug. I winced and hugged him back. Two-Bit snuck out.

"You guys look like you need to be alone."

"Hey, you got your picture in the paper." He said. "And you look so weird as a blond, but it's not bad. And if you ever run off again I'll kill you. Mom was so worried. You have no idea. I thought she was going to strangle me for answers."

"Steve, shh… I understand."

He laughed and I pushed him away. He was dressed for work. I forgot it was a Saturday.

"I really missed you, Scarlet."

That was what I had wanted to hear all along.

"I missed you too, Steve."

"Look, we'll have a talk when I get home." He hopped off the bed. "Hey Soda, get up you lazy bum!"

I fell back on the bed and sighed. I had to get up.

I rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Steve was munching happily on a piece of cake, watching Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit.

"Hey," Soda grinned coming out of the bathroom in just a towel. I felt my jaw drop to the floor.

"You gotta wear pants buddy. I think it's a law or something." Steve explained. Darry told Soda wear he could find all his clothes and Soda flopped on the couch. I went into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of apple juice. Sodapop Curtis was practically naked in front of me. Maybe today wouldn't be bad.

"After the rumble tonight I think Steve and I are gonna throw a party. Then we can all get wasted!" Soda exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" Steve agreed.

"Hey Steve, how'd you get chocolate cake on your nose?" I asked when he walked in to get milk. He shrugged.

"Don't go home any time today. Dad's been drinking again and that's not a welcome home." He warned. I nodded.

Pony walked into the kitchen. He looked pale to me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Just feeling a little tired is all. But I feel a lot better after sleeping in my own bed and a shower."

"That's all I need."

"We're leaving. Be good you two and say hi to Johnny and Dal for us!" Darry called over his shoulder. I waved from the counter and blew a kiss.

"We should go see Audrey and then visit Johnny. I bet they'd both appreciate that." I said, finishing the apple juice.

"Well, you're not going anywhere without your baby-sitter." Two-Bit called from the living room. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Did you read the article?" Pony asked. I shook my head.

"Well, when Johnny gets better they're taking him to trial and we have to testify."

I felt sick. I had to get up in front of a judge and talk about what had happened? How did I do that and why were they going to force me back there? None of this made sense and my head was spinning.

"Well, we'd better start. Besides, we could pick up a Pepsi at the DX maybe." I shrugged, just wanting out of the house.

"Something before we go… Sandy went to live with her grandma." Pony said. I raised my eyebrow- a trick Two-Bit had taught me a while back. "Soda, got her- uhm…" He struggled and it clicked.

"You don't have to finish that sentence. I get it."

"C'mon Two-Bit we've got a lot to do." Pony said, grabbing Two-Bit's arm.

I walked silently listening to Two-Bit telling us about his car and Cathy when we ran into Audrey. She was sitting on her front porch.

"SR!!!" She screeched, tackling me to the ground in a hug.

"I missed you too." I said, pushing her off. I missed her more than Steve even.

"If you ever run off like that again I will KILL you!" She threatened. After that she hugged Ponyboy making Two-Bit laughed when Pony said he couldn't breathe.

…

"We're here to see Johnny." Two-Bit told the nurse. She nodded and took us to his room.

"Hola Johnnycake!" I exclaimed, poking my head in the door.

"Hey guys! Come on in." Johnny grinned, holding up his cast.

"We just dropped by to see how you were doing." Two-Bit announced. Johnny sighed and leaned back on the pillows.

"Not bad. I was just thinking about the trial."

"Yeah, I was too. Did you read the article?" Ponyboy asked. I didn't know what to say. There were too many people and I was beginning to feel pent up. I hate hospitals for that very reason.

"We're heroes man." Johnny said. Pony nodded.

"Well, Johnny Cade. Funny meeting you in a place like this." Audrey said, stepping out from behind Two-Bit.

"We'll just leave you two here to… talk." Two-Bit was all grins. Johnny turned red, but Audrey was happy.

"Good to see you guys." Dally said, hopping out of the hospital bed and getting dressed. I blushed and turned away.

"Hey Dal. Can't wait for the rumble tonight, huh?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, Tim Shepard dropped by. He gave me the paper. Johnny man." Dal shook his head. "Well, you gonna go kid?"

"Yup." Pony nodded. I felt invisible.

"I'm going to find Audrey. We'll meet you guys at the DX, okay? Don't do anything I wouldn't." I waved and closed the door.

"Hey there you are. You'll never guess what just happened!" Audrey exclaimed.

"No clue. So tell me." I had an inkling of an idea.

I pushed the hospital doors open and breathed in the fresh air. That trapped feeling went away.

"Okay, well, when you left Johnny and I just talked. You know, shot the shit, and then…" She paused and grinned. "We kissed."

"My Johnny?" I asked with a laugh. Although I knew Johnny had, had a crush on Audrey for a while now. I wasn't bothered by it either. The image of Soda in the towel flashed in my mind again.

"Hey Randle." A familiar voice said and it wasn't a pleasant familiar.

Audrey and I were just passing by the Dingo now. And there was Angela Shepard, waiting for me it seemed.

"What Angela?" I asked feeling slightly irritated. I had a headache from the hospital.

"I heard you were fooling around with Curtis and Cade before you left and that's why you left Curly."

I bit my lip, trying not laugh. Suddenly I felt dangerous.

"Oh yeah? You know Angela, I think it was the other way around." I said. Audrey tried shushing me, but I refused to be shushed. "I think Curly was fooling around with Sylvia."

"Are you calling my brother a liar?"

A crowd was beginning to gather.

"And if I am?"

There was no time wasted and she threw the first punch. I threw one back and it escalated.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:  
**Ja, I do not own the Outsiders because S.E. Hinton does. I just own Scarlet Rose and Audrey belongs to the lovely Megan.  
Okay, this might be a little depressing and weird and it pains me to write it. But I'll get over it in the next chapter I assume. Also, it's a little short. I didn't want too much given away especially because there's already a lot shakin' in this one. Onto the gratification!  
**MisguidedWhisperer-** Hands Down is getting posted. So now you get to be happy! And I get to be happy! And if you do read that book let me know.  
**Steve's-girl-13-** I hope you like this chapter! It's a little dramatic but eh…  
**Not-that-kinda-gurl-** Thanks, although it's not the most creative thing I've ever written, it's fun! And I love your story so update it soon!  
**Volleyballlover-** Yes, Audrey and Johnny. I hope it doesn't make you sad because things are going to work out for everybody, I hope.  
**Degrassichick92-** Thanks!  
**Stayingold88-** Who doesn't love some Soda action? Ah, I'm glad you like it.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"SR, you know, that wasn't the brightest thing you've ever done." Audrey said, helping me walk to the DX. I had hit my knee hard on the concrete when Angela pulled me down.

"Thanks for not rubbing it in Audrey." I sighed. She flashed me a grin.

"Anytime. But, you did pick a fight with Angela Shepard. Let's look at this. Angela is the sister of Tim and Curly Shepard. Tim and Curly do nothing but kick people's asses. And you know, that fight was completely out of control. Good thing you limped away while you could." She laughed and I glared.

"You know you're my best friend and all, but do me a favor and shut up."

Audrey grinned. I groaned and licked my lower lip. It was split, hopefully not bad enough to need stitches though.

"Hey Stevie." Audrey greeted. Steve dropped the wrench he'd been holding and Soda tried hard not to laugh. Lucky for me the DX was pretty much empty.

"What happened to you?"

"Nice Steve." I mumbled. "I got into a fight."

"With who?" I guess it must have been pretty fast for me to get into a fight. I mean, I haven't even been back a whole day. I wonder what had kept me from telling Steve about Curly. Curly being dead wasn't such a bad idea.

"Uhm…"

"Out with it." Soda said. We were heading into the back bathroom where only employees were allowed. I hopped on the sink and Steve brought me an ice pack wrapped in a paper towel that he forced on my lip. I winced.

"Angela Shepard." Audrey blurted. I glared at her.

"Why would Angela Shepard pick a fight with you? What did you do?" Steve asked leaning against the wall. I was getting mad again. I hadn't done anything and he automatically assumed it was me.

"Uhm, you know Curly and I broke up right?" I asked.

"Dally told us." Soda said pushing Audrey out. She tried to protest but Steve closed the door.

"Come on let her back in." I pleaded. It was like the Spanish Inquisition we learned about in school. I might not even come out with my life.

"Not until we figure out what the hell is going on here. You know Tim's helping us with the rumble. Why would you pick a fight with Angela Shepard today of all days?" Steve asked.

"You know, it's not exactly my fault! Curly was telling Angela that I was fooling around with Ponyboy and Johnny, which is why _I_ left Curly. Bullshit if I've ever heard it! I left Curly because he was fooling around with Sylvia!" I stopped and winced at the look I was getting. Oops…

"And you didn't tell me this because…?" Steve wondered. Good thing he didn't have any tools. A car horn honked outside.

"I'm just going to go and get that." Soda said slipping out. I couldn't say I blamed him. Steve being angry is not a pleasant sight.

"I knew you'd flip out on me." I answered. "Look, Angela and I fought about it. It's over now and we can get on with our lives." I held up the ice pack and shook it.

"Remember that talk I said we were going to have? It's going to be a long one." Steve squinted his eyes in a glare. I sighed and leaned my head against the mirror. He slammed the door shut on his way out.

"Well that couldn't have gone better if it had been planned." I said to myself. "On the bright side, I got into a fight with Angela and I only came out with a busted lip and a banged up knee. It could've been worse."

The bathroom door swung open again. It was Sodapop. I jumped off the sink and leaned against the wall while he washed his hands. He was laughing and shaking his head.

"Talking to yourself now?"

"Nothing better to do. I heard about Sandy." I whispered it. He dried his hands off and leaned next to me.

"Yeah. I sent her a letter a while ago, but I didn't get anything back yet." His eyes weren't dancing and laughing anymore.

"I'm sorry." I looked at the floor and kicked at the tile. He was making me nervous.

"Me too."

Now I don't know who started it or who leaned in first, but I do know that Sodapop Curtis and I shared a kiss. My eyes were closed and I saw fireworks. Lots of them. Suddenly he was pulling away.

"I- I can't. It's too soon after Sandy…" He trailed off and I gave him a small smile. It was a stab through the heart. My stomach churned.

"It's okay Soda. I understand." It was a lie. I didn't understand one bit, but it must've made Soda feel better because he smiled.

"I'd better get back to work."

"Yeah." I agreed, nodding. He walked out of the bathroom.

All of a sudden it seemed my lip and knee weren't the only things that were hurting. I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.

"Hey SR, what's this about a rumble tonight?" Audrey asked.

"Socs and greasers. Secretly I'm a little nervous. Especially because greasers have been getting jumped more."

Audrey put her arm around my shoulder. "Let's head to the Curtis house. Dally passed by going that way. He doesn't know you were in a fight yet."

"Oh that's just the story I want to tell. See you tonight boys!" I waved furiously at Steve. I never realized that it was so easy to pretend you were happy. I couldn't complain though, it was working.

"A rumble, huh? Wish I could go, but I promised Johnny I'd go back to visit him."

"You don't want to be there when they get back anyway. I never go to rumbles, but cleaning them up afterwards is enough for me. Usually Dally gets the worst because he picks the meanest guys."

"Who else is going?" Audrey had always been interested in rumbles and I wasn't against them. I just didn't like having to clean up the messes after.

"Shepard's gang, which is why Steve made somethin' of the fight, and I think Brumley. I could be wrong though. I've got to tell you some-"

"Socs." Audrey whispered as a Mustang followed us down the street. I rolled my eyes, dragging her along.

"Hey baby. Aren't you the one who was with those kids that killed Bob? You're much hotter than you looked in the paper." A rusty haired guy commented. I flipped him the bird making him laugh.

"Back off." A voice growled from behind me. I jumped a foot in the air.

"Hey no jazz before a rumble." The Soc warned.

"Get lost, Russell." By this time I had figured out it was only Dally.

"You got it." He winked at me. "See you later."

"Ugh," I stamped my foot hard. "What an asshole."

Dally grinned and lit a cigarette. "Hey kid, what happened to your face?"

"Gee, thanks. Got into a fight with Angela."

He raised an eyebrow and took a drag. "A fight with Angela Shepard? You try to act too tough sometimes, kid."

I kicked at the dirt, feeling embarrassed again. I hadn't gotten into a fight with her to act tough. "We never got along anyway and she just rubbed me the wrong way this time."

Dally stamped out his cigarette and looked at me again. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes." I replied, gritting my teeth.

"Hey! There you are!" Two-Bit called, jumping on Audrey. Audrey pushed him and he fell on the grass.

Ponyboy shook his head. "You got into a fight with Angela? Smooth…"

"How many people know?" I asked casually. Dally rolled his eyes.

"Pretty much everybody. How'd Angela look?" Two-Bit asked with a laugh. "Not as bad as you I hope."

I tackled him and we wrestled for a minute before he had me pinned.

"Say uncle." Two-Bit proclaimed. I shook my head furiously. He sat on me. "Say it."

"Uncle!" I exclaimed, laughing. Leave it to Two-Bit to make me feel better. He rolled off and I stood up, brushing myself off.

"I'd better get going if I'm going to the hospital." Audrey said. I nodded.

"I'll drive you." Dally offered. Audrey nodded.

"I'd better be headin' home. Gotta clean up before the rumble." Two-Bit turned and walked down the street.

"I've gotta shower too. Pony, would you mind it too much if I used yours?"

"Nope. And I think Soda's got a shirt that'll fit you and I bet we wear the same size pants." Pony said. I grinned, but that same hurt came back.

"Thanks, Pony."

He stared at me for a minute, like I'd said something really funny.

"No problem, Scar."

Talking about the rumble, we walked to the Curtis'.


End file.
